


Meddling

by Osorurunakare



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osorurunakare/pseuds/Osorurunakare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandma Fa wants her granddaughter to succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling

Fa Hou, grandmother to Fa Mulan,  leaned on her walking stick and gazed after the youngsters. It figured that Mulan would bring home a sword instead of a man, but at least the man had followed. Mulan would get married, if Grandma had anything to say about it.  
   
"So, you know what to do?" she asked the diminutive guardian dragon, Mushu. If her granddaughter was oblivious to the handsomeness of the man beside her, she wasn't. Her own husband hadn't been much to look at, but he'd been a good, steady man and let her take care of her own sphere. Mulan was lucky, finding someone with such looks.  
   
"Of course, of course." He skittered after the couple, leaving her smiling. He'd make Mulan's date with the handsome General as special as posible. Maybe if she had a man, she'd settle down like she was supposed to.  
   
The Emperor himself had apparently blessed their future union, and she was going to make sure that Mulan followed the will of the Emperor. That it was her own desire as well just made things so much better.  
   
Mulan didn't know anything about what she needed to do, but her elders did. And this elder would make sure that everything was all right.  
  



End file.
